


Choreography Gone Wrong

by sublimeWaves



Series: 25 EXO Challenges [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boners, Idols, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, Other, Unrequited Crush, Warning: Oblivious Suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimeWaves/pseuds/sublimeWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning choreography of ‘Overdose’ is not worth the embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choreography Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Emotion: Uncomfortable  
> Word: Applause  
> Theme: Escape

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what he has done to the choreographer to deserve this. 

His back lays on the ground, his legs spread open in a way he hopes isn’t suggestive, but he knows is, and his hands above his chest getting ready to clap along with the intro of his band’s new song.  If that wasn’t incredibly uncomfortable sounding already, his feet were supporting his band’s leader’s weight while also hitting the hips of two of his bandmates who are acting as extra support.

“Get on the floor.”  The choreographer had said and the owl eyed boy had put his trust in him.  Floor work for an idol is commonplace after all and something he was used to.  He regretted that as the second thing that came out of the choreographer’s mouth was “Raise your legs vertically and spread them.”

Kyungsoo felt exposed in that moment as the other five members of his unit stared at him, not being given an assignment yet.  Eyes bore into him and the boy, he did not feel like a man in this moment, flushed as he did what he was told.

It got a bit less awkward when Jongin and Chanyeol were told to support his feet.  Two pairs of eyes staring down at him was weird but there were small smiles on their lips due to the position that they were in.  The dancer gave a small wave and Kyungsoo returned it with a salute with a hint of sarcasm as he glared at him.  Chanyeol was trying hard not to lose his shit, covering his mouth so not to laugh like a hyena during practice.

The sound of the choreographer is drowned out by the pain that comes from keeping one’s legs stretched in a vertical position.  SM really needed to offer yoga or something to prepare for this type of thing.  Kyungsoo didn’t know what was coming until their leader was already jumping a bit with the help of almost everyone in the room.

Joonmyun had smiled and hopped right onto the wide eyed boy’s shoes with no acknowledgement given to Kyungsoo beforehand.  He didn’t even consider the younger boys feelings or position or anything, had just taken the opportunity.  It took a bit of balancing which had made Kyungsoo legs almost give out due to the weight but the leader seemed to not give a care in the world.  He just looked at the two boys that flanked his sides and smiled as them as they smiled a bit too wide back.

Apparently this choreography looks cool and like a diamond.

Kyungsoo could not care less as he tries to look at the ceiling, the standing bandmates laughing at him, anything at all that isn’t the elephant in the room.

All he wanted to do was run away.

All Kyungsoo can see is Joonmyun.

Joonmyun whose legs are spread.

Joonmyun who was unaware of practice and wore tight pants today.

All Kyungsoo can see is Joonmyun’s crotch.

He tries to focus elsewhere but it is _right there_.  There is no escaping this.

His face must be completely red at this point.

He internally groans and closes his eyes and then there was clapping as the song began.

Oh _great_ , a round of applause for Kyungsoo as he can’t keep his composure and stares at his hyung’s dick.

This is going to be a long practice.

Chanyeol does not like the beginning choreography to Exo’s new song.  He keeps this to himself out of respect to his choreographer and band members but it is the truth.  Keeping his leader steady is a big pain.  His shoes, along with Kyungsoo’s shoes, press against his lower hip at an angle that hits the bones underneath in an uncomfortable manner.  He wants to adjust but he can’t when his younger bandmate can’t really adjust himself.  A look over at Jongin confirms that he is also in a bad position.

If one did not know Kyungsoo they would think he was fine.  Joonmyun apparently thinks he is looking great and gives him a thumbs up which the younger boy doesn’t return and instead gives a frightening glare that their leader promptly ignores.

The choreographer is now placing Sehun in his spot and he hasn’t even gotten to Baekhyun yet.  Lucky bastards didn’t have to get into the diamond of pain.   Baekhyun and Sehun had laughed when they noticed Jongin’s and Chanyeol’s twin expressions, sympathy never really being one of their strong suits.

Chanyeol looks down and notices something else going on with his bandmate.  The two had been friends since the early days of Kyungoo’s trainee days so Chanyeol gets the title in EXO of knowing him the best.  Time has allowed Chanyeol the ability to read a bit more into the stoic man that is Do Kyungsoo.

The first thing he notices is a red tint on Kyungsoo’s cheeks, an indication that he is getting embarrassed or mad by something or another.  The second is the wide eyes searching around the room erratically before settling on being closed.

Brows furrowed, Chanyeol looks around, as much as he can in his position, to see what could be causing this type of emotional burst, because any emotion really is a burst of emotion from the usually stoic boy.  It is not pain he thinks, or at least not all of it.

Jongin could be the answer if the boy hadn’t have his eyes close in what Chanyeol assumes is the pain in his hip getting harder to ignore.  The man on the ground nor Chanyeol can see Baekhyun, Sehun or the choreographer so it can’t be them.

It wasn’t him… right?

_Right_?

…

Of course not!  What was he thinking?  He is his friend and friends do not blush like a middle school girl at a dance at their friends.

That would be silly.

That left Joonmyun.

Chanyeol turned his hand and looked to the left and was faced with the blush inducing object.

_Oh…_

Joonmyun’s crotch, tight pants and all, was right in Kyungsoo’s eye sight.  Not only that, Joonmyun must be a bit _too_ excited about his position of the diamond (or more likely his position is rubbing his obscenely tight pants against his unmentionables).

This was awkward.  Chanyeol quickly turned his face towards the mirror in front of him.  The choreographer was telling Baekhyun to stand after spending way to long with Sehun.  The choreographer was taking his sweet time coming back to them.

Chanyeol looked down at what looked like a statue still, eyes closed, Kyungsoo.  The blush had spread across his nose, just a light dusting.  It looked good on him.

Baekhyun’s laugh pulls Chanyeol from his thoughts as he looks towards the clock.

He had spent the last four minutes staring at Kyungsoo and his reddened cheeks.

The choreographer is ready for them.  Jongin is snapping at him and Chanyeol is able to move his foot to ‘wake’ Kyungsoo.  Wide eyes open in recognition, eyes zooming in on the elephant in the room before quickly shifting.

As the choreographer talks about what seems to be a clapping segment, making Chanyeol and Jongin even more awkward because how in the hell are they supposed to clap while playing support beams for their leader, Chanyeol nudges Kyungsoo with his foot again.

Kyungsoo stares up at him and he gives the younger man a big smile before smirking and motioning to Joonmyun.  This causes the younger boy to shield his face out of embarrassment with the hands he is supposed to be using to clap. 

Jongin notices this and looks to Chanyeol in a questionable manner. Chanyeol’s eyes shift to the middle of the triangle and it doesn’t take long before Jongin is trying to muffle a laugh with his left hand.  This causes Kyungsoo’s light pink blush to turn the color of raspberries.

At the dorms, Kyungsoo’s uncomfortableness around the leader does not go unnoticed by Chanyeol and Jongin, the latter almost laughing at all of their interactions.  Kyungsoo is trying so hard to avoid their leader but to no avail.  With half of their group leaving for China the day before, avoiding another bandmate was harder than before.  No matter where he goes, Joonmyun is popping up with his ability to never properly read the atmosphere.

 At least Joonmyun doesn’t have a boner anymore, so at least Kyungsoo has that going for him.

Whenever Joonmyun pops up, though, Kyungsoo is trying so hard not to stare.  Chanyeol can see those wide eyes tremble as they search for something on Joonmyun’s face to focus on.  It eventually gets too much for the boy to handle, and he has to look at something else, the paint on the walls or the carpet or the counter or _anything else_ , to keep his composure.

There is only the evidence of the light pink dust on Kyungsoo’s cheeks, lighter than in the practice room hours before, that reveals his emotional troubles.  As Chanyeol watches from a distance he finds himself staring at the soft color.  It’s, to Chanyeol’s surprise, pretty and it suits the wide eyed boy.

It’s when those eyes meet his that Chanyeol realizes that he is being really creepy.  To ease this awkwardness, he smiles and waves at his bandmate before breaking eye contact and searching quickly for something else to occupy his mind.

The next few practices are torture.

Long hours has turned the six bandmates into heaps of exhaustion with bones that feel more like jelly than anything resembling something solid.  The number is demanding, just like their other songs.  The group is feeling the burn.

There is also what Chanyeol starts to refer to as the ‘Diamond problem’.

Exo-M apparently doesn’t have this problem.  With Tao being taller than Kyungsoo, and therefore his feet hitting above the hip bones of the supporters, his eyes aren’t drawn to Minseok’s crotch, instead watching the ceiling.  Also Minseok was aware of the uncomfortableness that Tao may face and jokes about if from time to time to ease the tension.  At least that is what Sehun had said recounting his phone calls with Tao.  That was not the case at all with the clueless Joonmyun.

Joonmyun wears looser pants, _usually_ , after that disastrous first practice but the position Kyungsoo is in is still awkward.  Kyungsoo was under the impression that it would get to point where he felt comfortable enough to just focus on something else.  That time never came.  Instead, he seemed to get even more embarrassed as time went on.

Every time the diamond was formed, Chanyeol couldn’t help but look down at his bandmate.  At the red that accompanied his cheeks and take in the sight.  Sometimes Kyungsoo’s eyes were wide as ever looking towards the ceiling of the practice room, or resting shut in an attempt to calm his beating heart.  There were times where his lips were slightly parted with a slight sheen which Chanyeol liked the most.

When the practices were strenuous and lasting far into the night, Kyungsoo would lay with his eyes closed, lips parted as his lungs ached for air.  His chest would rise and fall in a rhythm as he waited for the song to start.  Chanyeol would be so distracted that he would forget the song had even started.

It got to the point where he almost asked Kyungsoo if he needed chap stick because his lips were dry.  Noticing that your friend’s lips were dry, unless they were bleeding, was not something one did.  This realization caused Chanyeol to flush in embarrassment, only his ears turn red when he gets embarrassed.  His ears blushing was nowhere near as cute as Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

It was at that moment Chanyeol wished the music would end and he could get as far away from Kyungsoo as possible while simultaneously wanting to continue staring at him.

“Your ears are red again.”  Jongin says as he and Chanyeol sit on the couch of the practice room.  The group was taking a break from a grueling two hour dance session.  The others had left, with the two boys opting to optimize their sitting time while they can.

“ _Your_ whole face is red.”  Chanyeol counters.  It’s not the best comeback but he tries.  Tying his shoes, Jongin wasn’t looking at him in the eyes.

“ _Your_ ears only get red when you’re embarrassed not from practice.”  This was very true and Chanyeol wants to deny it.  The younger boy doesn’t give him the chance.  “They get red when you look at Kyungsoo.”

“That’s not the reason.”  Chanyeol’s response is quick, too quick.

“You’re not subtle.”  Nothing about the tall boy is subtle.  Those lanky arms of his by themselves assure that.  “The others are just too oblivious or bored and Kyungsoo is dealing with his own… _problems_.”

Chanyeol decides not to respond.  He’s never been the best at coming up with lightning fast retorts and there was no way that he would confirm the other boy’s suspicions.  Over the time that the group had been rehearsing, the tall boy has come to the realization that he liked to look at a flushed Kyungsoo.  He looks forward to practice, just so he can see those expressions dance across his band mate’s face.

There was another problem though.  One Jongin was sure to pick up soon as well as the rest of his band mate’s except Joonmyun.

Chanyeol was starting to want to see Kyungsoo all the time.

Whether it was laughing or crying or disgusted, Chaneyol wanted to see it.  Every flash of emotion, every move pulled Chanyeol’s eyes towards his face.  There was something about the usually stone faced man that made him feel rewarded when he was able to catch him laughing.

The two have been friends for years now and the older boy cannot think of a single reason why he didn’t think more about his friend before.  The way his eyes formed small crinkles on the side fill with joy when he is happy.  The ways his face smooths out when he sleeps or relaxing.  It’s creepy that Chanyeol even knows all this.

Unpredictably, there comes a time when Kyungsoo is embarrassed by Chanyeol and the small traces of doubt still lingering in Chanyeol’s mind dissipate.  They live together after all so it was bound to happen.  Chanyeol enters the room he shares with Kyungsoo and Jongin to find Kyungsoo watching something on his tablet.

He greets him casually, not really expecting a response.  Usually the younger boy is so entranced on what is on the screen he blocks out anything that isn’t his tablet.  This time is different.

The man looks straight at him with eyes the size of disks, the telltale pink forming on the cusps of his cheeks as he violently shoves his tablet face down on the bed beside him.  His lips open slowly, accompanied by a small wet popping sound, as if to defend himself but he is too flustered to get anything out.  Tender hands grip the edges of his pants, scrunching the fabric.  There is a flash of frustration on his face as he tries to even out his breathing.

Kyungsoo is a sight of beauty.

Chanyeol recovers at some point, breaking the tension between the two men as they stare at each other.  There is coughing and then a ridiculous excuse waterfalling from Chanyeol’s mouth before he is out the door and thankfully alone in the hallway.

Breathing heavily, he tries to regain his composure.  It’s been slipping lately whenever he is near Kyungsoo and he is not stupid as to figure out why.

He just never thought there would be any sort of _attraction_ between him and Kyungsoo.

Never had he felt attraction towards his bandmates or guys in general but this had been going on for long enough.  The way he looks at Kyungsoo is not one a friend gives.  He gets himself under control and goes to the main room to thankfully find Jongin available to talk and get his mind off of the events that just occurred.

 It wasn’t just about looks, not anymore.  Chanyeol could deal with this problem if it was just physical attraction.  It was starting to become more than that.

Sure, he still stared at the vocalist as he laid flat on his back with beads of sweat, from holding up another man, caressing his face as they fell, but it was more now.  They had always been friends, but Chanyeol was starting to notice things that pleased in more of an emotional way.  The way Kyungsoo spoke and the way his mouth moved.  The passion he put into his singing when he though no one was listening.  The small flutters in his chest when the two of them are just speaking about mundane things right before they fall asleep.

Jongin know knew.  Smirking during practice and whenever Kyungsoo’s back was turned.  Chanyeol could live with that.  As long as the others didn’t know it was fine.  It was like a tiny secret.  He vowed to not let it get in the way of his work, so he deemed it fine to keep these feelings alive.

It was when Baekhyun asked him if there was a reason he was acting a bit strange around Kyungsoo that he was shook out of his denial state.  He wasn’t being subtle if Baekhyun was picking up on this change in attitude and it wouldn’t be long until Kyungsoo did as well.

“Kyungsoo is blushing so hard!  Look at him!  I’ve never even seen him like this!”  Baekhyun exclaims as he clings to Chanyeol as they watch from backstage.  Kyungsoo is giving out an award as he stands next to one of the newest and on the rise actresses in the film industry.  He’s has the pink dust on his cheeks and a look in his eyes that Chanyeol has only ever dreamed of.

He looks away from the scene, eyes shifting to the backstage crew standing next to him.  The collar of his shirt digs into his neck, a welcome pain to distract from the larger pain in his chest.  Not giving a thought on to where he is going, he turns to disappear backstage.  Baekhyun calls for him as the crowd erupts at the announcement of the winner.

He runs into Jongin, shoulders bumping in the narrow passages that leads away from the stage.  Jongin looks at him and stops completely at the tears that are forming in the older boy’s eyes.  He grabs a shirt that is hanging on a rack near him, not caring whose it may be, and gives it to the boy.  A quick look at Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and an actress talking about ten feet away gives him all he needs to know about the situation.   He leads Chanyeol down the passage.

Chanyeol is quick to put on his mask of a smiling face, he is a professional after all.  He doesn’t take it off.  After the incident, he hides behind his mask more often than not.  He keeps his eyes trained in front of him as he practices choreography.  He keeps himself from looking to much at Kyungsoo when talking, keeping to five second intervals before looking at something else.  He cuts down the time he spends with him.

He would ruin this band if his feelings got out.

Relationships in a band don’t work.  Dating under SM was a huge pain and also the fans would hate him for it.  After that there was the whole gay thing that would blow up in his face and whether or not he wanted to come out of the closet he didn’t know he was in was downright terrifying.  There was also Kyungsoo.  Chanyeol didn’t think he could deal with rejection and the look of disgust that would form on that beautiful face of his.  So he allows himself the pleasure of just looking at Kyungsoo from afar.

Kyungsoo notices this after a while and asks him about it.

Chanyeol pretends he isn’t keeping a lid on his feelings and lies by saying it’s nothing.

But the feelings don’t leave.  Not when Kyungsoo is still lying flat on his back with his eyes closed and mouth slightly open and Chanyeol standing as he helplessly watches.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really sure about the ending but…. what can you do?  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
